ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario and Sonic: Dimension Run
is a Japanese-American action-adventure video game based on by and by . It is developed by Sonic Team and published by , being released for Nintendo Switch and Sega Orion on TBD 2023. Synopsis A new threat achieves to fuse the worlds of Mario and Sonic as they have to fight back and stop it from conquering both universes and eventually assuming the TBD. Nintendo Switch exclusive plot During the events of the game, Wario heads to get rich by taking a rare diamond. However, he discovers that Captain Syrup plans to TBD. Sega Orion exclusive plot During the events of the game, Sally discovers that the mob is trying to get control of TBD. Characters Main *'Mario' (voiced by Charles Martinet) - a brave Italian-accented plumber who has to join forces with Sonic in order to stop TBD. *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - a friendly blue hedgehog with superhuman speed who joins Mario in TBD. Nintendo Switch exclusive plot *'Wario' (also voiced by Charles Martinet) - a greedy doppelgänger of Mario who is TBD. Sega Orion exclusive plot *'Princess Sally Acorn' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - the tomboyish and feisty princess of Mobius who heads out to stop Mammoth Mogul from controlling TBD. She's often shown having a like of pop music. *'Nicole the Holo-Lynx' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - an intelligent but somehow naïve artificial intelligence who helps Sally to TBD. It's implied that she has a traumatic experience due to TBD. Supporting *'Luigi' (also voiced by Charles Martinet) - Mario's cowardly younger brother who TBD. *'Miles "Tails" Prower' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - Sonic's rather young but intelligent best friend who TBD. *'Knuckles the Echidna' (voiced by Dave B. Mitchell) - TBD *'Princess Peach' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - the TBD princess of the Mushroom Kingdom who TBD. *'Yoshi' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Amy Rose' (voiced by Cindy Robinson) - TBD *'Cream the Rabbit' (voiced by Michelle Ruff) - TBD **'Cheese the Chao' (vocal effects by Michelle Ruff) - TBD *'Toad' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - TBD *'Toadsworth' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Princess Daisy' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - TBD *'Sticks the Badger' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - TBD *'Tiara Boobowski' (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - TBD *'Vector the Crocodile' (voiced by Keith Silverstein) - TBD Nintendo Switch exclusive plot *'Waluigi' (also voiced by Charles Martinet) - TBD * Sega Orion exclusive plot *'Antoine D'Coolette' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD *'Bunnie Rabbot' (also voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD *'Rotor the Walrus' (voiced by Kyle Hebert) - TBD *'Mina Mongoose' (voiced by Cristina Vee) - TBD *'Honey the Cat' (voiced by Tara Platt) - TBD *'Rellic the Pika' (voiced by Stephanie Sheh) - TBD Antagonists *'Black Soul' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - a powerful monster who aims for TBD. *'Bowser' (voiced by Ron Perlman) - TBD *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' (voiced by Mike Pollock) - TBD **'Orbot and Cubot' (voiced by Kirk Thornton and Wally Wingert, respectively) - TBD *'Nabbit' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Metal Sonic' (voiced by Xander Mobus) - TBD *'King Boo' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Zavok' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD * Nintendo Switch exclusive *'Captain Syrup' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - a seductive pirate who TBD. * Sega Orion exclusive *'Mammoth Mogul' (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - TBD *'Clove the Pronghorn' (voiced by Ali Hillis) - TBD **'Cassia the Pronghorn' (also voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - TBD * Missions Quotes Trivia *This is the first Mario and Sonic game to not be an Olympic Games tie-in. *This is the first Sonic game set in the main universe to feature the SatAM/Archie Comics characters on it. **However, unlike it, the characters don't know Sonic and his friends at all. * Category:Video games Category:Sega Category:Nintendo Category:Sonic Team Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Mario Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Sega Orion Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:2023 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas